the day we escaped
by xbunny06x
Summary: "I just wanted to make your life better. I just wanted to run away from this hell with you. How did it turn out like this? I am sorry. You're hurt because of me once again. But please. Come back to me."


-"No! No please stop! I beg you! Stop hurting him!"

I received a punch in the face. It hurt. But not as much as seeing you like this. My wrist were attached behind my back and my ankles where attached on the chair. They forced me to look at you. On this bed, hooked to those chains. The man on you was hurting you. I know that. I am sorry. You kept screaming from pain. It really broke my heart. I felt useless, powerless. I wanted to run to you and take you away from this hell but I couldn't. I was too weak. I am sorry, it's my fault if you're like this. I can't close my eyes. If I do they will hurt you. I don't want to see you suffer more than you already do. I shouted again. Can't they leave you alone? It's my fault. I am the one who fell for you first. This time I got wiped, but I ignored the pain. Only you and your pain was important to me right now.

One of them pulled my hair to lift my head up. No, i didn't want to see this. It was the torture. I could see blood coming out from your intimate part. The man on you groaned and he spilled his white liquid on your body. You were crying. He kicked your stomach and punched your head. You fell unconscious. I shouted your name many times. Each time I received a punch on my tummy. I could hear my bones breaking under the punches. The pain was unbearable but I couldn't give up. For you, I had to bare the pain.

Once they got tired of using as a punching ball, they cut the ropes that were attaching me. I fell on the ground. I couldn't breathe right. They laughed at me. They must feel satisfy seeing me like this. After a last kick on my ribs, they finally walked away. I tried to stand up but failed. I kneeled down and looked at your body, still hooked with the chains. I got up and hold my tight to prevent me from falling down. I hardly walked to you and fell on the bed. I moaned from pain and held my ribs. It hurt... I looked at your body, only one meter separated us. I trailed myself on the bed and unhooked you. You were still unconscious. I hugged you and balanced our body slowly. I started to sing your favorite song.

-"Twinkle twinkle little star, How I wonder what you are. Up above...the world so high...Like a diamond...in the sky"

My tears prevented me from singing the rest. Do you remember when I first sang you this song? It was on your first day here. You were afraid, well, who wouldn't. You made a night mare and I went up to calm you. I sang you this song and it became your favorite one. I looked at your face. It was full of bruises. Your eyes were swollen because of your tears and their punches. I took off my shirt and put it on you. Your fragile body was so thin. I wiped it with tissues but the pain would remained there forever.

My love.. I am sorry. I carried you bridal style and I walked to our shelter. I had to walk in the corridor. I hated this corridor. It led to the rooms where the customers satisfy their desires. I heard screams of pain. Everyone here hated what we were doing. But we didn't have the choice. It was selling our body, or dying. We didn't own our bodies anymore. They were his proprieties. It became his the moment we passed the door. That door that everyone wants to pass through again.

I walked down the stairs. I met one of them. I bowed as low as possible without dropping you. He told me to straight up and he looked at me lustfully. The bruises on my bare chest and my face excited him. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath as he walked toward me. I put you down on the cold floor. Leaning you against the wall. I am sorry, I will be right back. He pressed on my head to make me kneel down while he was unbuttoning his pants with his free hand. I tried not to winces. If I did wince, he would have hit me. His thing popped out on my face. I closed my eyes and sight discreetly. I held my tears. It would never stop. He ordered me to suck him. I opened my mouth and his penis went violently in it. He began to thrust in my mouth. The taste was awful, it was disgusting. But I can't escape. I heard him groaning with his gross voice. He told me to play my tongue on it. I thought I was about to vomit. The taste was horrible.

I heard someone moaning. It was you. You were waking up. No, don't. I don't want you to see me like this. Please don't look. I knew you were looking but I couldn't do anything. Noticing you were looking at us, he got more excited. I felt his cock becoming hard in my mouth. He pulled my hair hard while keep thrusting my mouth. He thrust it faster as he felt close. He banged my mouth violently before taking it out and ejaculating on my face. I felt filthy. I wanted to have a bath now. He laughed and pulled my hair backwards. He approached his head of my ear and whispered.

-"You can't escape. You are ours, slut."

I restrained myself from punching him. You can't punch them. If you do, you will be sent to the 3rd floor. I walked to you. You were hugging your knees and hiding your face there. I knew you were crying. I hugged you. Sorry.. I am sorry. You say that it's not my fault but I know it is. I carried you again and walked until our shelter. We lived with two other boys. Kai and Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo was "working" so only Kai was here. He helped me to lay you down on the straw. You were shaking, you were cold. We took our worn out blanket and covered you with it. I eventually sat down and winced. I must have around two or three ribs broken. Maybe more. I don't know how they did to know about us. We were discreet.. One of us will be moved to the 3rd floor.

I begged the master to choose me but I don't think he'll listen to me. The building is composed of three floor. Each floor has its master. The master is in charge of the customers' comfort and he is responsible of every "workers" . If one do a mistake, it's up to the master to choose the right decision. The first one is for the girls and the children. Customers are forbidden to hit them. It is the paradise. Then there is the second floor. The one we were. There, the customers have all the rights on us. They can freely walk in the floor and ask any boys he meet to pleasure him. Finally, the floor we all fear. It's the King's floor. Those who are in this floor has to satisfy the most crazy customers. I know that some of them already killed one of us. And now one can voice against it.

Before, we shared a room with another boy. He was called Taemin. He was kind, gentle and never complained. One day he hit a customers while trying to escape from him. Although it was a second floor customers, he tried to strangled Taemin. That was forbidden in our floor. Customers had all right except killing us. The customers got expelled and Taemin moved to the 3rd floor. It was two years ago. I hope he is still alive. You coughed, I caressed your forehead. Seeing you like this was horrible. My heart was in pain. It was hardly bearable. I grabbed a bottle hidden in the straw. It was full of water that I saved. I knew that they would catch us one day. He won't have food for a while. I looked at Kai. He was worried. They would come to take me or you tonight. Couples were forbidden.

Those who breaks the rule were severely punished. I was the master's favorite. That's the only thing that prevented us from being killed. Kyungsoo came back. He was all bruised. His customers were the most violent from all the second floor's customers. Kyungsoo was strong. Kai came to him to wipe the blood of his face. It was obvious that those two were in love. But they remained silent, afraid of the consequences. Now you fell asleep. I laid next to you and hugged you. It was the last time that we shared a hug. We would be soon separated. I am sorry I couldn't protect you. Because of me you had to suffer a lot. I never wanted that. I hope you know.

I heard steps coming toward our shelter. I woke you up. You heard it as well and began to panic. You clung onto me tight. You shook your head saying that you don't want us to be separated. I kissed your forehead to calm you down, I held your face and looked at you in your eyes. I caressed your cheek with my thumb. It's going to be alright. Don't worry. It will be alright. You calmed down a bit but then they opened the door and turned the light on. They grabbed my hair and pulled me away from you. You shouted my name and begged them to let me stay. They laughed at you and pulled your arm. I frowned. Why are they bringing you in the same way as they bring me?

I started to get worried. I understood. They were talking you with me. On the third floor. I struggled and shouted. It was unfair. You didn't have done anything wrong. I was the one who loved you first. They don't have the right to bring you on the third floor. It was useless. I know, no one would have pity on us. After all, we are only sluts. We climbed the stairs that led to the third stairs. The king in person welcomed us. His face was covered by a black mask. He had a deep voice and he was tall. He reminded us that we broke the rule but because I was the master's favorite, our life was spared. I almost laughed. It would have been better to have died. At least we would have been far away from this hell.

Before being led to our room, the kind dropped a picture. I choke on my saliva and covered your eyes before you could see it. You asked me what happened. I answered you that we wouldn't be able to meet Taemin. You started to cry in my arms. You were afraid. I was too. They took us and we went in separate ways. My room was on the left, yours on the right. You were struggling and shouted my name. I didn't look back at you. If did, I would have gone to save you. As I was walking, I made up my mind. I will escape with you. But for that I will have to change. Please, be patient. Please, forgive me.

It had been a month since we were transferred to the 3rd floor. I became the King's favorite and the customers' favorite. I was trying my best to satisfy then even though I hated that. I had to moan to let them think that they pleasured me. Once alone in my room, I hit my head on the wall. I was disgusted of myself. But I had to do it. For both of us. When we met in the corridors, when you were dragged to your customers, when you were convoked to the King's room because you did something wrong and I was standing beside him, you looked at me sadly. You couldn't understand what happen. You were hurt. I know I hurt you. Please keep waiting for a while. It'll be soon finished. Soon we will escape from this hell. I wished I could tell you these words. But I couldn't. I had to keep acting.

One day, I heard that Kyungsoo and Kai would be killed because they were caught up together. I went up to meet the King. Kyungsoo was strong and Kai was pretty and his body was liked by the customers. It would be a shame to kill them. I turned to walk away from the room and noticed you. I didn't see you when I came in. You were chained up and gagged. You were disgusted by my words. You didn't understand that I was trying to save their lives. They will come with us, everything will be finished soon. Just wait, please wait again for a bit.. I walked to my room. My most regular costumer was here. I hated him.

As soon as I closed the door, He pulled me and threw me on the bed. He ripped my clothes and bit my neck. I had to moan although it hurt. He wasn't delicate at all. He violently turn me to face my back and lifted my waist up. He pulled down his pants and entered me. Like this, without any preparation. I winced since he couldn't see my face but kept on moaning. IT became harder and harder to fake moaning. My heart couldn't take it no more. Your glares, your disgusted look.. Everything. But I had to be strong. Yeah I had to be strong for you. I couldn't give up now. He left me in my room after having finished. As the favorite, I had the right to shower myself once a day. The other could wash themselves once a week.

Once a day wasn't enough to wash all the dirt on me. I took a towel and walked out of the room. On the way of the shower, I met Kai and kyungsoo. They were surprised to see me. They talked to me, they called my name but I ignored them. I couldn't talk to them. If I did, the King would doubt of something. I walked in the shower room. It was a collective shower. I was the only one here. That's what I thought but you came. I didn't know that it was your day of the week. You froze as you see me. Then you passed by me and went to the opposite way to shower yourself. I knew that there were CCTV in the shower room but they couldn't record sound. So I talked to you. I told you no to look at me before you did. I explained my plan to you. That it would be hard but that I needed him to be strong. You told me that you agreed to do it.

I wanted to smile but couldn't because of the CCTV. I told you to told noboby about this. Not even Kai and Kyungsoo. Of course they will come with us but you can't let them know. I would be too dangerous. I couldn't stay more in the shower. It would have been suspicious. I walked back to my room. The king was waiting for me. I bowed low. He told me to come near him. I sat on the bed next to him. He caressed my hair. I didn't dare to look up at him. He slowly approached his head to mine and licked my ear before whispering on it.

-"You will never betray me right?'

I nodded. I was lying but I had to. I had to win his trust to escape. It was soon. Soon we will get out from this hell. He started to lick my neck. He slowly pushed me down on the bed. He nibbled my neck. I felt weird. He slowly took off my clothes. He kissed my lips gently. It was different from the customers. He was kind. He licked up to my chin until my chest. His mouth moved to my right nipple. He licked in circle around it and then played his tongue on it. I covered my mouth. It didn't feel bad, but I was still disgusted.

Disgusted because it wasn't you. Disgusted because he was gentle to me. After playing with my nipple, he licked me down to my tummy. He licked my navel. I felt more and more weird. I closed my eyes and imagined you. I imagined your tongue on me. I imagine you doing it. I wanted you right now. I shivered as his tongue touched my crotch. He began to lick it. I couldn't help but moaned. I wanted to moan your name. But I held it back. It wasn't you. It was disgusted. I was angry at myself.

Angry because I let him do that to me, angry because it wasn't you, angry because I was powerless. angry because I was useless, angry because it felt good. He was about to suck me when someone knocked on the door. The King got angry and went opening the door. One of them whispered something in his ears. He looked at me then rushed out, closing the door. I walked to turn the light off. I was shivering. I felt good. I felt good when someone other than you did that to me. I sat next to my bed and hugged my knees. I am a shame. I am a shame. I don't deserve you. I am sorry. I began to cry. My body.. I hate it. I want to run away from here. I can bare it anymore. I am sorry. I put my right hand on my left arm and started to scratch it. I scratched it more and more. Blood was coming out of my arm but I didn't care. I kept scratching until I was sure there was no skin anymore. It burnt. It burnt a lot. But that was the price to pray to have betrayed you. I am a shame. I am a shame. I trailed myself on my bed and fell asleep with the pain.

Steps in the stairs woke me up. I sat up and rubbed my hears. I felt a huge pain in my arm I looked at my wound. It stopped bleeding but didn't look nice at all. I think it will get infected but I didn't care. I heard noise outside. I wondered what happened. Then I dressed up and walked out. They were all running everywhere. They were panicking. I frowned. what was going on? One of them told me that one of us escaped. I got scared. Was it you? Couldn't you wait? I ran to your room and opened it even though it was forbidden. You were sitting on your bed. You lost some weight again. You were so thin. You were wounded on your face. A large scar on your face. Kyungsoo and Kai were there too. Kai had bandage on this arm. It was red, full of blood, but it was the only bandage he will was in his lover's arm. Kyungoo was bruised and you could guess that his right arm was broken. It was too much..

I walked to you and hugged you. You didn't reply my hug at first. But I slowly felt you lifting your arms in my back. You buried your face in my neck and cry silently. I stroked your hair. I am sorry. Sorry that you have to go through all this. I didn't want this at all. Please forgive me. Soon we will go. It started to calm down outside and I kissed your lips before walking away but your grabbed my hand. You noticed my wound. I reassure you and said that it was nothing. I looked at your face a last time and caress your cheek with my thumb. I hope that it won't get infected. I asked Kyungsoo to take care of him and quickly went back to my room. I prayed that nobody noticed me. I wanted to see you. I was selfish. If the King learn about it. Who knows what he will do to you? No, I don't want to think about it..

I laid on the bed and waited for my first customer. I waited for a long time, but he didn't come. I went into the King's room and I saw you, in the bed. My customer was sitting on the bed, dressing himself up. I looked at your body. Your shoulders were going up and down irregularly. You were crying. You were shaking too. I held my tears. I had to be strong in front of the King. He asked me to walk to him. When I was close to him, He grabbed my hair and hit my head on the wall. I was stunned. He grabbed my head and kicked it. I was bleeding. The blood preventing me from seeing but I would hear you begging to stop. The King laughed and kick my ribs.

-"He's mine.. He's mine!"

The king kept on saying those words. It hurt me. I wanted to tell him that I wasn't his but I was yours. But I couldn't. His non-stop kicks prevented me from talking. I began to cry. Cry because of the pain, cried because you were seeing me like this, cried because I couldn't raise my voice against him. After a while, the kicks stopped. I kept laying on the floor. I heard some steps and a door slamming. You ran to me and kneeled you lifted me a bit and hugged me. Why are you crying? You didn't do anything wrong. Don't worry.. I will be alright. Don't worry.. We will soon be out of here. The pain grew.. It was unbearable now. I thought I was going to faint. You shouted my name. I don't want to go. I want to stay with you. Your cry, your shouts your voice, the dark.

I woke up in the bed made of rag. I looked around and jumped on my feet. I fell on the ground. A huge pain on my whole body. I could hardly breathe. I called your name but you weren't here. I looked around. I have already been there. I then noticed a body on my left. Who was it? Although it was dark, I could see that he was breathing. I called him. Hey, hey. Where I am.. where are you.. The body suddenly moved and turned to me. It was dark so I didn't see that it was Kai at first. He helped me laying again on the bed. I asked him where you were. He told me that they took us. He also told me that the King was furious at you and that you might be dead.

I shook my head and struggled. No, it wasn't possible. You couldn't be dead. We had to escape. you are alive. you are alive.. I kept on struggling. I felt the pain again but didn't care at all. I wanted to see you. I had to see you. You are alive. I want to hug. Where are you. Answer me.. I got up but Kyungsoo prevented me from going anywhere. I sat on the bed and cried. I couldn't believe that I lost you. I am sorry.. That's all my fault. If I .. if I hadn't tried to escape with you. You might still be there. Kyungsoo sat beside me and rubbed my back. He told me that you might be in the jail house. I hope that he was wrong. Not the jail house. I'd rather know you dead than in there... What am i saying? Of course I want you to be alive. I messed my hair. What am I going to do?

I was asked by the King. I froze when I heard that it was him who called me out. I walked away after having reassured Kyungsoo and Kai. The truth is that I was scared to death. I was sweating. What was awaiting me? I didn't know. I knocked on his door. He told me to enter. He asked me to go and sit next to him on the bed. He told me that your life depended on what answer I would give him. I closed my eyes. Not that please. He asked me to chose between him and you. I shivered. If I answer you, you'll die, if I answer him, this hell will still going on. I remained silent. He pulled my hair backward. I winced. He asked me to answer. I said that I couldn't do it. He told him that if I don't answer, I would die. I kept silent. I'd rather die. If I die, I will go away from this hell.. I was going to be free. But I would leave you. It hurt to think about that. I started to cry. I am sorry, I am sorry to leave you. I don't want to but I don't have the choice. Too bad, we could have escaped together. The King threw me away.

-"How useless"

He told me that I could leave but I didn't. I kneeled down in front of him and begged him to leave you alone. He told me that he would leave you alone if I pleasure him. I nodded. I will do it. It was for you. Like this you'll come back to me. Yes you will. I unbuttoned his pants and pulled it and his boxer down. I remember how he licked me before and licked him the same way. Apparently, it was the right thing to do. He began to breathe heavily and he caressed my hair. How can someone be that gentle and that cruel at the same time? I held my tears and started to suck him. It was the only way to help you. I will go to find you and we will escape. Kyungsoo, Kai, you and me. I promise you. I will.

I sucked him more until he ejaculated. He seemed satisfied. He promised me that he won't touch you anymore but that you will still be separated from me. I didn't matter. We would reunite soon. The most important was to keep you away from getting hurt. If you were to die, I would never forgive myself. I was about to leave when he called me back. I sat next to him again and he started to heal my wound on my arms. I was rather surprised. Then he told me about the boy who escaped. He was one of the customers' favorite. So He couldn't just let him go away. He said that they caught him up and that they left him to the customers. They had all right on him. I shivered. He explained that when they found the body, the boy was hardly recognizable. They hit him so much that he lost his skin on a large part of his head.

Almost all of his bones were broken. He had been strangled but not to death, just to see him beg for life. What killed him was when they hooked his arm and leg up and they wiped him. Then they watched him agonizing for hours. I was shaking. How such people still exist? He tucked my hair behind my hears and told me that Taemin had suffered the same thing. I was shaking more. I was horrified. Taemin tried to escape? So the picture... He told me to leave. I didn't say anything and rushed out. As soon as I closed the door, I threw up. This was disgusting. They... How could they do that to a human? I started to wonder. Will we be able to escape? Nobody succeed until now. I want to be the first. I want to offer you a better life.

I came back to the room. Kai wasn't there. Kyungsoo was worried. His customers was violent. I reassured him. Kai is a strong guy. He will come back. Even though I was saying that, I didn't believe it. We were at our limit. We had to go soon. Otherwise we'll die. Kai soon arrived. He hardly could walk. He was bleeding abundantly. Kyungsoo was crying. I took off his clothes and saw two deep wound on his chest. He needed help. Right now. I took some clothes that were just washed and applied them on the wound to stop the blood. I asked Kyungsoo to keep on pressing and took the blanket and ripped it in pieces that I attached together. Then I asked Kyungsoo to lift Kai up and began to band Kai's chest. After having finished.. There nothing we could do. Kyungsoo stayed next to his love until the night. I told him to go to sleep, that we just had to wait. He eventually agreed to sleep and laid next to Kai. He hugged him and fell asleep soon. I looked up and the ceiling and thought about you. Don't worry, Soon we will go. Don't worry.

It had been two weeks that you were separated from me. I had to please The King everyday to prevent you from being hurt. Somehow it didn't bother me to go to his room. I found four knives. We will use it the day we escape. Soon, I will come to pick you up. Just wait a bit. One day, while I was pleasuring the King, He rewarded me by telling where you were. You were in the house jail. Cell number one. The less monitored cell. Kai's wound got infected. We have to move within three days, otherwise he will die. God answered my prayers. A day after, there was a fire in the shelter of the second floor. The 3rd floor was empty. It was now. I opened the door and opened everyone's. They all rushed out. Kyungsoo was supporting Kai. We walked slowly. We had to be careful. If we had rushed with the others, We would have been dead.

My guess was right. We were walking down the stairs when we heard the sound of guns and the screams of people dying. Once in the second floor, we turned left, and walked in the opposite way from the shelter. We walked toward the jail house. On our way, we met one of them. Kyungsoo and Kai stayed beside me while I jumped on him and stabbed him while covering his mouth. It didn't made a sound. We quickly hid the body in the small room that was beside us and we washed the blood as much as we could. We were now in front of the jail house. Kai was too weak to fight and we couldn't let him alone, so kyungsoo stayed with him, behind the wall. I prayed for nobody to find them and ran toward the jailhouse. There were hardly no one. Just a man who was asleep. I didn't have the heart to stab him and continued my way. Cell number one.; Cell number one.. I found it and opened it. It wasn't locked. I was lucky. I entered in it walked to you.

You were sleeping. I covered your mouth, that woke you up and prevented you from making any noise. My heart ached when I saw your face. You had and infected scar on your face. It was all wounded and bruised. I didn't have the courage to look at the rest. I asked you if you could walk. You said yes and I help you to get up. We slowly walked away from the Jailhouse, being careful not to make any noise, not to wake him up. I don't want anyone to kill anyone if I am not obliged to do it. We ran to the wall. I sighed in relief. They were still there. They didn't have the time to greet each other. They were coming back. We couldn't escape by the main door.

I started to panic. There were no exists. Kai began to cry. You were holding your tears. You wanted to be strong for me. I was about to give up when I noticed a portal behind the Jailhouse. We had no choice but to go with it. We ran toward it and hid behind a jailhouse. We heard them shouted that some escaped. I tried to open the portal but it was closed. The only way to escape was to climb it. It was three meters high. You climbed it first then we helped Kai to climb it as well. It took too long for Kai to climb it. They were near us. Khyungsoo and me just had the time to climb it and we ran hiding in the hoods before they arrived. We stayed hidden. We shouldn't make any noise. They didn't see us and this gate wasn't known by us at all. If we remained silent, We would be able to escape. Kai was moaning and Kyungsoo had to cover his mouth. Kyungsoo was in pain too. Kai started bleeding. We have to hurry. When we didn't hear them anymore, we started to run in the hoods. We should have waited more. I heard them shouting.

-"They are here!"

Crap ! I held your hand and ran faster. Kyungsoo and Kai couldn't run fast. I decided to let Kai, Kyungsoo and you ahead while I would attracted them in another way. You held my arm and didn't want to let me go. You wanted to go with me but I refused. I didn't want you to be hurt because of me anymore. I kissed your forehead and gave you a knife. After looking at me for a last time, you went with Kai and Kyungsoo. I was hearing their dogs. They were close. I cut some branch to make them think that the others went in that way and waited. Once I was sure that they saw me, I ran in the hood. I ran as fast as I could. My broken ribs still hurt me but it didn't matter. If we succeed, If we succeed...

I was holding my knife tight. I didn't want to use it but if I was forced to use it, I would, without any hesitation. One of their dog jumped on me. I managed to avoid him before stabbing him. I was breathing heavily. Blood, again and again. But I had to run, run for you, run for our freedom. We will escape. Yes we will. I kept running when I heard gun shots. I started to zigzag between the trees so they couldn't shot me. I kept running and my feet abutted against a root. I fell down. I rolled down a little hill. I took be some times to get back to my sense and I jumped on my feet. I wasn't injured. I started to walk but they were already here. I lift my hands. I was asked to kneel. The King appeared. He walked up to me and squatted before me. He looked at me with stern eyes. He reached out his hands to caress my cheek. I was breathing heavily, I was afraid. Afraid to lose you again. Afraid to leave you. I hope that you're safe with Kai and Kyungsoo. He smirked and then hit my face with a baton. I was bleeding.

I looked at him. Now I wasn't afraid anymore. I glared at him. The smirk on his face disappeared and he kicked my ribs. I spilt some blood. The King asked for a gun and asked everyone to leave. The King was selfish. He didn't want anyone to see my body. They all obey and walked away. He knew that I couldn't do anything since I lost my knives and that It was useless to try. He was right. I gave up on my life. I knew you were safe. I hope that you will never forget about me. I love you. Please, live. Live for me. I felt the gun on my forehead and close my eyes. The death was near. I knew it. I was ready to die. I waited. I waited.

I heard a thud. I opened my eyes. The King was here, before me, laying on the floor. Blood was flooding out of his body. What happened? I looked up. You were here. The bloody knife in your hand. You were shaking. I walked up to you and took the knife away from you. Your eyes were lost. I hugged you. It's alright. I am here now. You nodded and hugged me back. I kissed you lips and held your hand. We had to run. They were still around. I asked about Kai and Kyungsoo. You told me that they were safe. There was a road near it. We should go there. We would be safe there. I nodded and we ran toward the road.

We heard the dogs running after us. The road wasn't far. I could see it. We did it.. we did it.. We arrived on the road. We thought that we were free, that everything was finished. But a dog jumped on us. His owner soon found us. The road was empty. No one could save us. We were close.. So close.. The man pointed his gun toward us and shot. But nothing happened. He was running out of balls. This was my chance. I threw the knife on him. It crashed in his shoulder. He took it out and was ready to attack me when he heard the sound of a car and quickly ran back in the forest. I smiled. We were safe. We did it .. We are free now. I turned toward you with a happy smile. But I erased it as soon as I saw you. You were frozen. The dog was right before you, showing you his teeth, ready to jump on you. You slowly stepped back on the road. You didn't see the car. I saw your body flying twenty meters ahead on the road. The dog rushed back in the hood. I ran to you. I called your name, I shouted it. But you couldn't hear me. You stopped breathing. My heart stopped.I just wanted to make your life better. I just wanted to run away from this hell with you. How did it turn out like this? I am sorry. You're hurt because of me once again. I hugged you and sang your favorite song while crying

-" Twinkle twinkle little star, How I wonder what you are. Up above...the world so high...Like a diamond...in the sky"

You see? We have gone through all of this. We managed to escape. Kai survived to his wound. Kyungsoo and him are living happily. We fought so much for you to give. I looked up at your body. You were lying there peacefully. I held you hand and kiss it. If you die, i'll never forgive myself.

-"So please Baekhyun. Wake up"


End file.
